Who Dares Wins
by Dab Boy
Summary: A sequel to "STUCK IN A TRENCH", "Who Dares Wins" will be following the son of Sir Tommy Butler who was a veteran of WWI. Private First Class Bart Butler (named after Tommy's friend Bartholomew Turner) will be apart of the SAS and deployed into the battles of WWII soon.
1. chapter 1

"Who Dares Wins"

A sequel to "STUCK IN A TRENCH", "WDW" will be following the son of Sir Tommy Butler who was a veteran of WWI. Private First Class Bart Butler (named after Tommy's friend Bartholomew Turner) will be apart of the SAS and deployed into the battles of WWII soon.

November 18, 1941 - Operation Crusader

Egypt

1400 Hours

Private First Class Bart Butler

Born on October 25, 1919 in London, UK

(Age: 21)

(Affiliations:

SAS: 1941-46)

Chapter I: Operation Crusader

Through Operation Crusader, Bart deploys in from the air with a small squad of SAS members*

Sergeant Vicks: Alright men, stack up and hold your ground.

All: Affirmative.

Vicks: German Infantry spotted, fire at will!

SAS proceeds to attack German Infantry*

Vicks: Let's move!

Bart and the SAS advance forward and proceed to fire on the rest of the German locations*

Vicks: Good work men. Now, follow me.

3 minutes later*

Bart and his small squad make it to their location*

Lieutenant Cox: Good work Vicks, you and your men did great. I'll lead on from here.

Vicks : Thank you, Lieutenant.

Cox: Follow me men, we're going to take out those German Infantry Divisions.

Cox leads Bart and his squadmates to a location where he has spotted German Infantry Divisions holding their ground*

Cox: Attack on my count men... 1, 2, 3! Fire!

They proceed to fire at the Germans and manage to take down a handful of them*

Cox: Good work, now keep moving!

The SAS finish off the rest of the Divisions and capture their position*

Cox: Nice work everyone, we can relax for a brief moment now thanks to you.

Bart: *writes in journal* Lt. Cox is a good guy, knew him back when I first joined the SAS. He looks battle-hardened and ready to kick some Kraut ass, just the kind of guy you'd want on your team. The other members are pretty good as well, they seem to manage what it takes to be a hardcore badass. So far I like being in the SAS, my dad wasn't in the SAS because there was no "SAS" at the time, but he was in an Infantry Division. "It was hell" he said, he told me how he lost almost all of his squad mates and only him and a good friend of his survived and got out of the "devastating" trench. Sadly, his friend "Bartholomew" died back in 1917 as a civilian from an assailant known as "Robert H. Pen II". My dad had at rough, I hope this bloody war doesn't do the same to me like the first one did to my dad.

Side Note: Robert Harry Pen II was a gun store owner back in 1905 who had a personal hatred for Bartholomew Nate Turner, the two were rivals back in 1909 and had numerous fights, mostly at "The Gents' Bar". It is unknown why they hated each other so much, but whatever it was the two just could not stand each other. When Bart became a civilian at age 35 because he sustained injuries back in the First World War, he walked the streets one day and guess who he ran into? Yup, his old rival Robert. Bart didn't even recognize him but Robert did, he grabbed a gun from his jacket's pocket and shot Bart in the abdomen. Robert was later shot dead by British Police, after he threatened them with gun fire. Bart was rushed to the hospital but it was too late, he had bled out from his wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Road Ahead...

November 19, 1941

Bart and the SAS have advanced forward from where they were before, now they are taking cover behind a German outpost controlled by Oberst Müller (Born on November 7, 1897 in Hamburg, Germany)*

Bart: *writes in his journal* It's been a day now since I've been in this war, nothing new yet really, just the usual.

Cox: Alright everyone, lets move!

Narrator: Cox and the group advance forward and take out German troops holding the controlled outpost.

Bart: Jacks, watch out!!

Jackson: Oh shit! *gets blown away by a grenade*

Bart: JACKS!!! *Bart rushes to Jack's aid*

Jackson: *coughs up blood* Just leave me Bart, don't get yourself killed like I just did. Go! Now!

Bart: Jacks, no! I'm not leaving you here... come on... *pulls Jackson out of the firing zone and into cover* Medic!

Narrator: A medic rushes to Jackson's aid.

Bart: Help him out, I'll watch your backs.

Medic: Okay!

Narrator: Bart provides covering fire for Jackson and the medic.

Medic: Almost there... and, got it! Alright son, you should be alright for now but I'm gonna have to get you out of here. Hey Bart, provide more covering fire while I escort your friend outta here.

Bart: Roger!

Narrator: Bart successfully provides enough covering fire for the medic to escort Jackson out of the firing zone and into a safer location.

Jackson: Thank you, B-Bart.

Bart: You're welcome buddy, you can rest now my friend. Hey, and Medic, thank you.

Medic: It's no problem, I've been doing this shit for a while now, by the way, my name's Henry, Henry Valentino.

Bart: Nice to meet you Henry. *Bart shakes Henry's hand*

Cox: Bart, get your ass over here!

Bart: That's my call, be right back.

Bart: Yes sir?

Cox: Get on that MG and shoot those bastards!

Bart: Sir, yes sir!

Narrator: Bart proceeds to mount the MG and fire at the enemy, taking dozens of them out in the process.

Bart: Clear!

Cox: Good work! Alright men, move up and take position behind those sandbag barriers!

Side Note: Oberst Adolf Müller is the son of the deceased Officer, Wilfred Müller. As you may know from the previous story, Wilfred fought against Butler's dad Tommy in the First World War and was killed in the process. Adolf has vowed to find the killer of his deceased father and torture them to death, so they can suffer for their crimes against Germany.


End file.
